Fairy Tale? I think not!
by courtneythemidnightwolf123
Summary: Just a small series of one-shots with some of our favorite couples! NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, and maybe a few more. Rated for language.
1. The Princess and The Dragon

Chapter 1: The Princess and The Dragon.

**Hey! This is my first one-shot, and my first 'Fairy Tail' fanfic so I hope this goes well. I'm most likely going to go with the couples I like in this one-shot series, but if you would like to request a couple you may. :) I hope you enjoy!**

_3'rd person P.O.V_

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting throwing punches along with the funiture already scattered around the noisy guild. Erza was sitting next to Lucy at the bar eating her strawberry cake, while the blonde celestial mage Drank her strawberry milkshake while watching her friends fight. Juvia was watching the two boys fight while holding a small first aid kit. Wendy was sitting at a table with Romeo, Charle, and Happy who were all laughing at a story happy was telling about natsu when he was younger on one of his earlier missions with erza and gray. That envolved a half frozen, half burnt forest and an angry Erza busting the two boys' heads in.

Levy was reading while Jet and Droy were trying to get her attention. And Gajeel and Pantherlily were talking in a corner about the strongest types of metals.

"So Lucy How's that new book you bought the other day so far?" Mira asked the blonde.

"Hmm? Mira you want to know about my book? Usally you want to know about my love life." Lucy said puzzeled over the white haired take-over mages actions. Mira just rolled her blue eyes smiling.

"Honestly I'm curious. I heard the book was good and was thinking of reading it myself so... How is it?" Mira asked leaning on the counter top.

"It's good so far I think." Lucy said

"That's good... So have you and Natsu went on any missions lately?" Mira asked suddenly.

"I knew it," Lucy sighed, "No we haven't."

"Oh..." Mira said glummly.

"Hmm? Mira What's wrong?" Erza asked after finishing her third slice of strawberry cake.  
"Oh nothing just thinking" Mira said and walked off with a tray of drinks.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy said.

"Me as well." Erza admitted.

"Hey, Natsu?" Mira asked walking up to the pink haired dragon slayer and handing him a drink.

"Thanks. Yeah Mira?" Natsu said taking the drink from the White haired woman.

"What do you think of Lucy?" Mira asked handing a drink to Gray as well who juvia was trying to tend to saying she 'only wanted to help' and to 'stay still'.

"Well she's my partner so I care alot about her." Natsu said wondering why mira asked.

"No I mean do you think she's pretty? Do you Like her?" Mira told the pink haired teen.

"Well yeah she's my best friend" Natsu said confused by Mira's questions.

"OI Flame brain! Mira means Do you have feelings for lucy." Gray said and muttered under his breath, "_Dense Idiot_".

"What did you call me Ice stripper?!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me Flame Breath!" Gray yelled back. Mira sighed she was going to have to break this up herself it looked like.

"OI! Both of you enough!" Mira said loudly gaining the attention of the whole guild. '_Perfect_' Mira thought seeing Lucy looking over as well. Both boys stopped fighting not wanting to make Mira mad.

"A-aye?" They asked timidly.

"Natsu! Answer Me this. Do you like Lucy _more_ than a friend? No Lying!" Mira asked glaring at natsu just daring him to try and lie.

"Umm... Well... Do have to answer now? Everyone is staring." Natsu said blushing.

"YOUR BLUSHING IT IS TRUE!" Mira squealed.

"Yeah? So what?" Natsu said blushing darker. Mira looked over to Lucy and saw her blushing madly with a look like she was debating wether or not to come over here or to just leave and go home. Let's just say Lucy chose to go home. Don't get me wrong! Lucy Liked Natsu! She liked him alot... Ok I'm lying she was in love Natsu Dragneel!

She was in love with her dense idiotic best friend. The guy who protected her, and helped through so much. '_Maybe that's why I like him_' Lucy thought walking home. Lucy didn't walk on the side of the river which shocked the boatmen. One even fell over out of the boat in shock at the blondes unusal actions. Finally Lucy made in home.

Lucy was hoping no one from the guild had followed her home like her team mates were pron to do alot of times. However she was _not_ given the benifit of the doubt and Natsu Dragneel was sitting on her bed when she walked in.

"Natsu... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HOME BEFORE ME?!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired boy who was staring into space.

" I ran," Was all Natsu said.

"Well could you leave?" The blonde asked annoyed. This wasn't like Natsu. Her Natsu didn't act like this. Lucy blushed. _Her_ Natsu? Since when had he been her's?

"No." Natsu said and layed back on his back on the bed.

"No? Why?" Lucy asked and walked over to the bed and sat next to natsu.

"Because of what I said at the guild. I embarrsed you. I'm sorry." Natsu said. Lucy stood back up.

"Ok that's it. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend Natsu Dragneel? 'Cause you sure as hell aren't him," Lucy said staring down on the pink haired boy.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused.

"The Natsu I know does _not_ act like this. The Natsu I know is happy and carefree. Not like what I'm seeing now. _This_ isn't _you_ Natsu. So what's wrong?" Lucy layed down next to natsu. Natsu sighed not knowing how to tell lucy how he felt.

This wasn't what he was good at. He was good at _fighting_ not Love. "Well..." He started then faltered.

"Well... what?" Luct prompted. Natsu didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. He _acted_ instead. Natsu grabed her shoulders and brought her close to him and then... he kissed her. All Her questions answered in the kiss.

Lucy was shocked to say the least, but it dadn't take her a few seconds to kiss Natsu back. Natsu broke the kiss.

"That's what" He said.

"I love you" Lucy blurted out blushing dark red.

"I love you to" Natsu said and kissed Lucy agian. Lucy snuggled closer to natsu's warmth and closed her eyes.

Lucy heartfilia was always like a princess. Natsu was like a dragon. And for some reason there was no prince in this fairy tale. This was their story. The story of the princess and her dragon.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I had alot of fun writing this! Sorry about any mistakes! And sorry if it went too Fast Or Too Slow. I would love to know what you think!**

**Merry Christmas With Lots of love!**

**~Courtney~**


	2. The Bookworm and The Iron Dragon

**Chapter 2: The Bookworm and The Iron Dragon.**

**Hey! Listening to 'Balled of mona lisa' and I'm feeling good! For christmas this year I got the fairy tail movie... AHHH! I loved it! It was awsome! Levy got one line. ONE! **

**Which sucked 'cause I've really wanted to know what her voice actor sounds like for the english dub! Anywho I'm hoping to get season 1 for my b-day in a few months so that's cool. Also I've tried trying to write this on my new Ipod so I have a spell check so then I just have to re-type it on here but it's kinda hard. :( But I won't give up! Also I'm Doing 'Fairy Tail' Videos on My YouTube channel 'courtney thebooklover' along with my nightcore videos.**

**The fairy tail videos aren't very long just like 25 secs or so because I don't really want to make my mom pay $4.99 a month or $17.00 dollors just for an app just to make a 45 sec video! But even though there short the effects are pretty cool I think. It's an app on my Ipod that makes the videos like adding effects and stuff I just pick the photos and songs. It can zoom in on stuff I don't really want it to and stuff like that though. But's really cool and I would appreciate it if you watched those and my other videos as well. :)**

**I have 1 subscriber! Hey that's good for me don't judge! Just kidding! By The Way I want to thank '****Lucy-Bubbles-Heartfilia' for being the first person to follow! Thank You! I feel So Loved! *No joke* **

**Anywho here we go! Hey Happy could you do the disclamier I forgot last time. **

**Happy: Aye ma'm! Just don't call Erza**

**Me: Ok Thank you!**

**Happy: Aye! Courtney Owns Nothing! One She is a girl and Two She makes no money what so ever from this She just does this for fun. She'd such a weirdo. Like Lucy.**

**Me and Lucy: HEY!**

**Happy: Enjoy!**

_**3'rd Person P.O.V**_

"Shut it Ice Breath!" A pink Haired boy yelled.

"OI! You shut it Flame Boy I'm trying to have a conversation!" Gajeel yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Watch it!" Lucy yelled as Her boyfriend threw a chair at gajeel and missed her by an inch.

"Sorry Luce!" Natsu said to his girlfriend who just sighed and smiled a little and walked over to her other best friend at the bar.

"Hey Lu-chan" Levy said as her friend sat down, looking up from her newest romace book.

"Hey Levy-chan" Lucy said back pulling out her own book. Levy Sighed catching the blonde mages attention. "Hmm? What's wrong Levy-chan?" Lucy asked

"Oh... It's nothing don't worry" Levy told the steller mage but not even levy bought it.

"You can tell me anything Levy-chan remeber that." Lucy said.

"I know... It's just..." Levy started.

"It's Gajeel isn't it." Lucy said. Levy Blushed darker than Erza's hair.

"N-no!" Levy Denied. Lucy Just Laughed.

"It's ok! No need to be embaressed!" Lucy told her. Levy sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell you... Just not here. You wanna go to that new book store?" Levy asked suddenly excited. Lucy Squealed.

"Yes!" Lucy stood up and grabbed her bag and her book. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu walked over. Lucy kissed his cheek.  
"Me and Levy-chan are going to the new book store about a block from here. Ok?" Lucy said and nastu nodded and kissed lucy.

"Alright. See Ya later luce." Natsu smiled and watched as lucy pulled levy from her seat while the blue haired girl grabed her book and bag and was dragged out of the guild by the blonde who turned her head and waved at her boyfriend. Gajeel walked over.

"Hey Flame brain. Where's shrimp and Bunny-girl going?" Gajeel asked.

"To Some bookstore a block from here." Natsu said. Gajeel took Natsu by the jacket and drug him along out of the guild.

"What The hell Gajeel?!" Natsu said.

"Shut it! Were Following Shrimp and Bunny-girl." Gajeel said.

"Why? Do you know what Lucy will do to us if were caught?! I don't think I want to know what levy will do." Natsu told the iron dragon slayer who didn't seem to care.

"Shut it or they'll hear us." The black haired mage said pulling Natsu onto his sandle clad feet.

"Oww," Natsu hissed at Gajeel's actions, "that hurt!"

"Do you really think I care right now?" Gajeel asked.

"Not really. I seriously wonder why Mira would even _think_ to pair you up with someone." Natsu sighed.

"What was that flame head?" The Iron Dragon slayer asked turning to glare at Natsu.

"You heard me!" Natsu yelled getting ready to start a fight with gajeel if needed.

"Natsu? Gajeel?" Lucy asked walking with Levy up to the the two dragon slayers making a big seen in the middle of the street causing many people to yell at them.

"Hmm? Oh Hey Luce!" Natsu said standing up straight.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked lifting a blue eyebrow.

"Oh Gajeel dragged me out of the guild after you two left saying that we were going to follow you." Natsu said.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE GOING TO FOLLOW US?!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh...um...yeah" Natsu Said timidly. Lucy Flushed with anger.

"Levy-chan... You can go on to the bookstore without me for today. I'll go with you another time. Ok?" Lucy said. Levy Nodded.

"Ok Bye Lu-chan." The Blue haired girl said. Lucy grabbed natsu by his one sleeved jacket and drug him away with her leaving Levy and Gajeel in the middle of the street with a whole bunch of people staring.

"Oi! What are you all staring at? Nothing! So turn back around!" Gajeel yelled.

"That was mean Gajeel." Levy said.

"Well they shouldn't have been looking" Gajeel said. Levy Sighed.

"Oh well. Let's go." Levy said and turned around and started to walk to the bookstore.

"Hmm? Why Me?" Gajeel asked.

"Because I don't want to go alone and you made lucy leave to go tell Erza what happened. So it's the least you can do so come on!" Levy said and started to skip down the road. Gajeel just sighed and followed the girl down the road. When the two finally made it to the bookstore levy squealed.

"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"This place has the new book I want! Look at the poster!" Levy Said pointing to a poster with said 'Heroes Of Olympus book 4: The House Of Hades. In Stock Now' (A/N: I LOVE That Book! So I had to put it in here!)

"Really? A Book?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes Really!" Levy said and grabbed his hand dragging him inside. "Come On!" The inside of the shop looked like any bookstore with walls covered with bookshelves full of books and other bookshelves and benches stood all around the room. Other things related to books sat on tables in the front of the store. Everything was put in order by the first letter. In One corner was a small coffee stand with a tall girl with brown hair and big green eyes.

In another corner was a desk with a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes sat on a stool reading a comic book next to the cashrigester with Cds and audio books on shelves behind him. The Coffee girl looked up.

"Hello! Welcome! Feel free to look around! We serve fresh brewed coffee as well if you would like some." The Girl smiled. Levy smiled back and walked up to her.

"Hello! Yeah I would like a vanilla bean coffee please." Levy Said (A/N: Sorry if that's not a real thing. I don't drink coffee. Personally I don't like it. It smells good but I had a girl, older than me as well, force me to drink it and it was gross so I don't like it.)

"Sure thing" The girl said and made the drink. Once the drink was finished she handed the cup to levy and levy handed the girl the money for it.

"Thank you" Levy said and walked away looking for the 'Percy Jackson/Heroes of olympus' Books.

"Isn't this it" Gajeel Asked walking back to levy with a book in hand. _When did he leave?_ Levy asked herself but shrugged it off and looked at the book in his hands.

"Yeah! Thanks Gajeel!" Levy Said nodding and going to take the book away from him but he held it up and smirked walking away to the check-out counter. "what the? Hey Wait!" Levy said walking up to gajeeel at the counter.

"What?" Gajeel asked getting the boy's atenttion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Umm... Buying the book? What does it look like?" He asked handing the boy the money. The boy handed gajeel his change and the bag which held the book. Levy and Gajeel walked to the door.

"Have a good day!" The coffee girl yelled to them as they walked out of the store.

"You Two!" Levy yelled back. Gajeel handed Levy the bag.

"Here" He said a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Thank you" Levy said blushing as well. Levy took a sip of coffee. "Wow they make good coffee. I was going to ask if you wanted anything back there but you were gone." Levy said.

"It's fine I don't like coffee." Gajeel said blushing a little.

"Really? Ok then," Levy took another drink of coffee, "Now do _you_ want to go to any shops before we head home? It's not dark yet" Levy said. Gajeel Looked at her.

"No not really" Gajeel said. Levy shrugged.

"If your sure. Well I'm gonna go home then." Levy said. Gajeel sighed.

"Me two. I'll walk you" He said which caused levy to blush dark red.

"Ok." She said and the two of them walked along the road to fairy hills. Levy began to swing the bag around as she became bored and gajeel looked at her.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked. Levy blushed.

"I'm bored and it's too quiet." Levy stated as she saw The fairy hills building up ahead. "Finally! I'm Tired!" Levy said stretching her arms. Gajeel shook his head and stopped at the gates.

"Here you go" He said.

"Thanks Gajeel" Levy said and hugged him. Gajeel blushed and hugged the shorter girl back. Levy pulled back. "See you tomorrow" She smiled and took off to the building with a smile on her face and her cheeks the color of Erza's hair.

"See ya shrimp" Gajeel said a blush on his face as well as he walked home as well. _What does this mean for them?_

**Epp! I hope that wasn't too OOC! I may make a part two to this. **

**Happy: Believe me she'll Probably Forget about it until she rereads this later on.**

**Me: Aww! Happy Your So mean!**

**Happy: Not as mean as Lucy though.**

**Me: Hmm? Lucy's not mean. **

**Happy: Yeah not to you! But to me and natsu she is.**

**Me: Oh That's because she lllliiiiiikkkkkeeeeesssss him! and your like a little brother.**

**Happy: Oh Ok. Yeah She lllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeeessss him!**

**Lucy: What's going on in here?**

**Me and Happy: Nothing Lucy-san!**

**Lucy: Sure it's nothing.**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed! ****Sayonara Minna-san! Till Next Time!**


End file.
